


Petition for Dissolution of Domestic Partnership

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Community: kakairu_fest, Epistolary, KakaIru Month 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the June 8 Prompt of the Month of KakaIru 2015:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <em>Iruka is trying to break up with Kakashi because he feels that the Copynin deserves better.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Petition for Dissolution of Domestic Partnership

_Honoured Hokage-sama_ ,

I officially petition your office to provide a dissolution of domestic partnership. In pre-Kage days of our nation, established partnerships between warriors were ratified by the military warlords: in that aspect, the warlord's permission was required for the existence of any accepted relationship between the warriors. In addition, if one of the party desired to leave the partnership, the warlord could be petitioned for an official dissolution.

In your rank as Hokage, I feel that you currently equate that of a military warlord in our modern society. Although you were not approached for permission to a domestic partnership, I ask for your intervention in my current circumstance. I have appealed to Hatake Kakashi many times the express desire of annulling our current relationship. Hatake Kakashi has refused to consider my stance; therefore, I seek your intercession.

I must express that my deep affection for Hatake Kakashi has not diminished in any manner. For me, he has become my best friend, my touchstone...the one person in this village who is constantly in my every thought, apart from Uzumaki Naruto. However, it is my opinion that Hatake Kakashi deserves far more than a simple sensei as his partner in life. I love Hatake Kakashi very much; it is for this very reason that I pursue this avenue, as hurtful as it is to both myself and to him.

As a shinobi-general and a war-hero, and with his current political appointment, Hatake Kakashi is a man who faces exceedingly high expectations. He requires a partner who has sufficient bureaucratic influence, who will assist him with the regulatory bodies of our nation; someone who can easily navigate the class-systems of our community, and the corresponding obligations. He needs an individual of corresponding social rank, preferably from one of the established families within the Land of Fire. With such a person, his political influence will have far better impact for the people he is called to protect.

Hatake-san needs a partner who can provide him with the means of continuing the Hatake bloodline. I cannot fulfil this condition. This is not the most important reason, but it is one that carries quite a bit of weight in the eyes of many. 

I want that Hatake Kakashi has the best of everything; he deserves the finest that life can offer him, especially in this juncture of our history. I do not consider myself a part of whatever this best can be.

I hope that my petition will be viewed favourably.

At your command,  
_-Umino Iruka_

\------------

_Umino Iruka-Sensei,_

I am in receipt of your petition for Dissolution of Domestic Partnership. This response serves as my decision to intervene on your behalf. I rule in your favour, and will command Hatake Kakashi to accept your separation. Anything you have acquired together during the time of your relationship must be amicably shared, or sold and the proceeds divided equally. 

Before I sign off on this directive, I ask your consideration on the following:

To Hatake Kakashi, you are more than just a simple sensei. You are everything. In his opinion, he does not require a partner who has sufficient bureaucratic influence or social rank. You have already done more than enough to ensure that his political demands do not exact more of him than he can manage. In addition, the very fact that Umino Iruka-Sensei is his partner is a plus in his civic duties: your presence bestows on him the sheen of his humanity. He is made approachable by your very presence. You are the connection between his current office, and the people he serves. If you can love him, Iruka-sensei, then there is something to love. If _you_ want the best for him, then possibly he does deserve the best.

In terms of continuing the Hatake bloodline, the family has a number of relations in the southern villages. Hatake Kakashi is already prepared to name some of his young cousins as successors to the Hatake line. That part of the Hatake family is eager to reside in Konoha, and to take up the responsibilities inherent to family estate.

Hatake Kakashi already has the best of everything: in his village, in his political status...in you. If you are convinced that this is the best route for your relationship, then my directive will be carried out. He will obey.

He loves you. Very much.

_-Rokudaime Hokage_

\------------

_Honoured Hokage-sama,_

I have been....afraid. Insecure. And foolish. I officially withdraw my petition. I hope that you will, in time, forgive me.

At your command,  
_-Umino Iruka_

\------------

_Umino Iruka-Sensei,_

The withdrawal is recognized. I implore you to recall Hatake Kakashi's constant fears, his deep insecurities and his foolish behaviour at the start of your relationship. You forgave him, every single time.

As I do now. 

_fin_


End file.
